1. Technical Field
This invention relates to amusement rides.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Various types of amusement rides are known including, for example, rotating wheels, or Ferris wheels, revolving columns, etc. and all having a number of cars. The cars may be rotated regularly or irregularly to achieve an exciting movement varying in speed and direction. Other known types of rides exploit centrifugal force to maintain passengers in a given position in opposition to the force of gravity. However, people are always seeking new amusement thrills, and therefore there is a constant need to improve and design new amusement rides which will satisfy this need.